


Go find them, My Queen

by Achieve_sugarchop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Fluff, Hurt Gavin Free, I'm Bad At Summaries, Magic, Multi, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achieve_sugarchop/pseuds/Achieve_sugarchop
Summary: Lindsay hears of her guards catching one hybrid and one runaway along her kingdom.She didn't know for sure but shes pretty sure it's them.





	Go find them, My Queen

 

 

Lindsay hears of her guards catching one hybrid and one runaway along her kingdom.   
She didn't know for sure but shes pretty sure it's them.

She knows its them because she can feel it. 

Lindsay bumps into Joel and stopped him, he huffed as he came face to face with a red faced Queen.

"Yeah?" Joel asked, trying to mask is annoyance, he just wanted to get home.

"Kerry! Where is Kerry!" She screamed, her voice booming as it filled the eerily empty hallway. Joel looked up as to think then stopped himself from shrugging.

Joel thought one more second, "the uh... His room I believe." He paused. "My Queen, why?" Lindsay let out a breathe. "No reason" she said before brushing past the Knight with a confused look as he started walking.

Lindsay bursted into Kerry's room. He seemed to be writing something as she came in.

"Bring me to the cells Kerry, I want to see the two men my men caught" Kerry was looking at her with this weird look.

The small man got up and grabbed his keys off the small brown desk.

"My Queen, are you sure?"

Lindsay huffed.

"Hurry up, I'm sure, now take me to them!"

He nodded as he scurried out past her, walking down some steps until he came to the cells.

"Ma'am, they aren't in the best condition, be warned" he stated as he went to the cell.

Lindsay shrugged, she wanted to see if it was them.

Kerry unlocked the cell, a growl started up as Lindsay walked in.

"Touch him I dare-" the curly haired boys words died in his throat as he saw Lindsay. 

She plopped down next to them, adjusting so her legs didn't hurt, or so she didn't rip the dress.

"Lemme see Gavin" she said simply, the green eyed boy's head resting in Michael's lap, his body curled in on himself.

Michael very carefully passed the boy over to her, watching as her hands started glowing.

Her hands glowed a fire red as she placed her hands on the hurt boy.

Gavin had scratches on his face and his cloak was ripped, he had a covered wound that wasn't taken care of properly. 

"Kerry?" She asked as she healed him, trying her best not to pass out from how much magic she was doing.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Get these two there stuff back, all of it, send them to my room and nobody, I mean nobody is to go into the room"

He nodded as she heard the boy run off, retrieving their stuff, well she hopped he was.

She tool her hands off the boy who looked at her, clearly thankful.

"I think I deserve that kiss for saving you" he croaked out.

"I saved you too Lindsay, don't forgot about me" Michael spoke up, a smile on his face that didn't match the disgusting, musty cell.

The Queen rolled her eyes as she bent down and placed a soft quick kiss on Gavin's lips.

She looked up at Michael and pecked his forehead.

"Cmon guys, let's get to my room"


End file.
